The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
A conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, a multi function product, and the likes is connected to a host computer. When an operator operates the host computer to perform a printing operation, the host computer retrieves a state of a consumable supply of the conventional image forming apparatus such as a remaining amount of toner stored in a toner cartridge or a toner remaining amount. Then, the host computer determines whether the printing operation can be preformed according to a print number and the toner remaining amount. When the host computer determines that the printing operation can be preformed, the host computer sends a print instruction to the conventional image forming apparatus. When the host computer determines that the printing operation cannot be preformed, the host computer notifies the operator that the printing operation cannot be performed (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-162900
In the conventional image forming apparatus, when the host computer determines that the printing operation cannot be preformed, the conventional image forming apparatus cannot perform the printing operation, thereby reducing availability of the conventional image forming apparatus.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems and preventing availability of the image forming apparatus from lowering.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.